De fils et de coton
by Lorulea Xarlotte
Summary: Leo est un pantin de bois, retenue au plafond de sa boutique par ses fils... Chisa est une petite poupée rembourré de coton assise depuis des années chez un brocanteur... Rien ne les lies hormis de temps en temps un regard à travers les ténèbres de la rue pavée... Cependant un soir deux fée apparaisse et leur donne à chacun une apparence humaine pour la soirée...


De Fils et de Coton...

Ceci est une histoire, l'histoire de l'amour qui leurs était interdit sur terre... Car cruel est le monde terrestre, nous le savons bien...

Ceci est l'histoire de deux objets inanimé... Inanimé certes mais tout de même conscient...

Ainsi, Chisa est une toute petite poupée, a peine plus grande qu'une main, rembourrer de coton, vivant ici depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle est désormais devenue la mascotte du brocanteur qui se refuse a la commercialiser, mais la laissant tout de même assise sur une chaise pour enfant en bois juste derrière le bar présent dans la vitrine pour présenter des cuillères et des boites a musique...

Juste en face se trouve la boutique de marionnettes... Accrocher au plafond par ses fils, la tête collant presque a sa vitrine, et effrayant tout les enfants qui passe, se trouve Léo, Pantin sans visage léguer au propriétaire par son grand-père et dont personne ne veut...

Parfois ses deux là échange un regard lorsque leurs disposition le leurs permet mais il ne réaliseront probablement jamais leurs rêve...

Il l'ignore tout deux mais il partage exactement le même désire... Il voudrait se rencontrer et se parler, juste une fois ! Mais cela leur est impossible, après tout ils ne sont que des objets inanimé...

Ce soir c'est une fête, il ne savent pas laquel mais leurs « maison » ferme plus tôt a tout deux, ils ne se voit pas, le brocanteur a déplacer la chaise de Chisa un peu plus a l'arrière... « Quel belle nuit, et qu'est qu'elle va être longue sans toi... » pense t'il très certainement en cœur...

Cependant, quelques chose d'étrange arrive dans cette rue, deux petite lumière, plus petite qu'un pouce... L'une est rose, l'autre bleu...

La lumière rose passa par la serrure de la vielle porte de chez le brocanteurs, la bleu se glisse sous la porte en verre du magasin de marionnette...

Chacune des deux loupiote se place devant Chisa et Léo et elles sourit d'un regard bienveillant, ce sont des fées...

Elle pose leur mains sur les deux objets et récite une formule avant s'évaporer dans la nuit...

Léo sens ses fils se décrocher, il tombe ! Mais ce n'est pas si haut ? Il est as terre, il se relève en poussant sur ses articulations mais il se rend compte d'une chose étrange... Une peau mate, des cheveux blond, des vêtements, un vrai visage... Il as désormais une apparence humaine...

Il ne panique pas, il entend une voix, la fées peut être ? D'après ce qu'elle lui conte... Il doit être de retour ici a minuit... Mais en attendant il peut profiter de sa soirer...

Aussitôt le message fini Léo réalise et se précipite, il ouvre la porte avance de quelques pas dans la rue pavé et il tombe née a née avec une jeune fille, peau pale, cheveux rose, une petite robe sombre... Il la reconnais, c'est Chisa !

Ils n'osent pas se parlez, ils ont trop peur, alors Chisa l'attrape par la manche et indique le port ou se tiens la fête de son autre main...

Il accieçe d'un mouvement de tête...

tout semble beau ce soir, il monte dans la grande roue, il commande et mange une barbe a papa ensemble, il s'asseille sur l'herbe pour regardez un feux d'artifice et tout ça sans se lâchez la main ni décrochez un mot...

Il fuit leurs regard en temps normal mais quelques fois il leurs arrive de se fixer, rougir pour finir par sourire...

Il est bientôt minuit, d'ici quelques minutes ils doivent retourner a leurs petite vie d'objet inerte... Ils se mettent alors a rentrer sur leur rue pavé, puis tout a coup, Chisa les arrettes, elle tente de parler a Léo ! « J... J... » son les seuls sont qui parviennes a sortir de sa gorge, c'est normal, elle n'as jamais parlez avant...

Plus elle se force moins elle parviens a faire comprendre ce qu'elle veut, alors elle fit par s'agenouiller a terre et se met a pleurer en continuant a grogner cette lettre, début d'une phrase bien connut en cette soiré ou tout les gens sorte a deux...

Léo la voie, elle est en piteux état et tente de se faire comprendre, cependant le temps avance, et il seras bientôt trop tard pour se faire comprendre... Alors le jeune homme met ses bras autour d'elle, hoche la tête puis la plonge dans son coup, puis pour lui montrer qu'il a compris il emmet le même grognement qu'elle « J... »...

L'horloge sonne... Il est trop tard, désormer, au centre de la rue pavé se trouve un pantin et une poupée dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Finalement, priver du sens du toucher il ne reste dorenavent plus que leur regard, comme autrefois... Puis un bruit étrange se fait entendre ! Une charrette approche ! Mais comment fuir ? C'est bien ça le problème, ils ne sont qu'un pantin et une poupée...

La charrette les écrase donc, elle les broie, les découd, les ouvres, les disperse et les salit... Mais finalement... C'est mieux comme ça... Leurs âme libérée de ces corps de fils et de coton ils peuvent désormer parler et courir librement au milieux des étoiles filantes et des feux d'artifice...

« Quel belle nuit de nouveau, quelle chance que je puisse la passez avec toi ! »

FIN

LORULEA


End file.
